


Linger

by XFiles4ever1013



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: #ScullysFriend, Australia, Every Third Thought, F/M, Gillovny, half life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFiles4ever1013/pseuds/XFiles4ever1013
Summary: Pure Angst For Angst-Sake.  A drunk-call conversation. Short Story.





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't pass up Gillian's Vibrator Tweet. #ScullysFriend

Gillian stared at the number in her phone and shook her head, trying to force her sleep hazed brain to recognize the number, a number she hadn't seen in several months. The shrill of the phone ringing again broke her out of her reverie. Her scratchy throat made her voice crack as she answered. "Hello?"  
  
"What times is it there?", she heard him say.  
  
She could feel herself tremble and her eyes close automatically as she listened to his melodic voice. It had been months since they'd seen each other. "It's late. I was asleep."  
  
"Is it...too late?", he questioned.  
  
The last time she had heard or even seen David was at the Television Critics’ Association Winter Press Tour in L.A. during their last X-Files promotion together in January. She'd just received her Walk of Fame and had attended the Golden Globes. It had been a high flying week for her but the Press Tour with David had been a very tumultuous event. Everyone had noticed that something had gone down between them. Their body language was defensive and even ridgid. She'd told him right before the Press Tour that she was announcing to the entire world that she was leaving the X-Files franchise. He hadn't taken it well.

Gillian remembered the photos of that day. Fans were still commenting that it had been painful to see them sitting and standing so far away from each other with as much distance between them as they were allowed. Their faces were dull and distant and hers at various times was even plastered in anger. She couldn't have gotten further away from him at the time. It hadn't helped that she had been strutting around all over L.A. with PM. And David's girlfriend was never too far away.  
  
But now here David was, drunk dialing her almost three months later. She could practically smell the alcohol through the phone.  
  
"You gonna answer?", he asked, almost confrontationally.  
  
Gillian could hear the clinking of ice in his glass. He took another sip as he waited for her response.  
  
"I'm....surprised," she said, turning over in her bed to glance at the alarm clock.  
  
"I'm in Australia," he said, loudly. "On this amazing yacht," he said, staring out the enormous window of his room. "It's midnight here. So I can't see much but I've got a nice big bed ," he said, looking around. "And I'm sprawled out on the bed wishing you were here too."  
  
"Why did you call David?", she said, irritated. "It's late here."  
  
"I mmissssss yeeewww," he slurred.  
  
She'd seen the photos and even videos of him on his Australian Tour of his new album, Every Third Thought. Her so-called friends had sent her every snapshot and every video they came across which had knotted her stomach even more. As much as she had wished they would stop sending her stuff on David, she wanted to see. It was cruel to see him smiling and being happy especially the couple photos of him with HER, photos she had often wished would be of them together. It hurt to see him with his, "Teenage Bride", as she jokingly called her. This newest girlfriend of his, was just a girl with no goals other than the free ride she was currently receiving from him. And as much as it hurt for Gillian to see him with this girl, she knew that she needed the pain. It was helping her to move on from him. Or at least it had until she picked up the phone.  
  
From the videos of him tossing beers to his bandmates on the side of the yacht, with a glimpse of HER in the background, Gillian knew exactly what yacht he was on. She knew David was surrounding himself with kids over half his age as if he were reliving the glory days of his youth. She also knew that David was afraid that by acting his actual age, he was somehow staving off old age. There was no sense in any of it. MidLife Crisis's, from what she could tell only existed in Western Nations. So there was no real excuse for him to be doing what he was doing. He was still going to be a fifty seven year old man, no matter what he did or who he did. The last thing Gillian needed was a reminder of that.  
  
"I missssss yeeeewww," he said, drunkenly.  
  
She closed her eyes. She could practically picture him in her bed whispering those words in her ear instead of drunkenly across the other side of the world. "I miss you too," she heard herself say, in a near-whisper.  
  
Gillian recognized the sound of a creaking door open and the loud youthful shrill of HER voice.  
  
"You called HER, didn't you? YOU CALLED HER!."  
  
David chuckled into the phone. "Where you going? Where can you go? We're in the middle of the ocean."  
  
Gillian heard the slamming of a door and heard his heavy-laden sigh. "Of course I called you," he said, returning his focus to her."Doesn't she know what you mean to me?", he slurred. "Doesn't she know that every night I bare my soul on stage singing about you. Doesn't she know that I am still in love with you..."  
  
Gillian wiped at her tears. She wanted to hang up him but she also wanted to hear this. She needed to hear this. To hear his voice. "David..."  
  
"It's been months, GEEELLLYYYANNN," he said. "The guys thought I needed to relax so they got me drunk," he slurred. "I guess I was Dad-ing Them. Daddy-ing Them," he stammered. "But, I mean it. I love you. For half my life I've loved you. Only you."  
  
His choppy voice rung out, "I GOT LOST. I GOT LOSSTT," he sang. "You know that song is about you. It's all about you."  
  
"I know," she said, wiping at her eyes. "David...this isn't fair."  
  
"You know what's not fair," he said. "That I can't dip my tongue into the pure heaven that is you. That I can't feel your hands wrap around me as you give me the most mind blowing blowjob that I've ever had. That I can't bury myself inside of you, all day and all night."  
  
"DAVID!", she said, as she pinched her legs together. "DON'T."  
  
She could hear him breathing heavily and for a time she thought he'd fallen asleep. "David?"  
  
He sighed. "I hate us, Gillian," he said, sobering. "My heart rips open every time I think about you. I see you everywhere. Billboards, magazines. I can't even watch the newest episodes because I get rock hard. Being a man, I can't always control...you know, BOB. Just your voice is enough to get me hard."  
  
"David, this isn't what we should be talking about."  
  
"Why? Because you don't feel the same? Is that it? You don't feel the same, do you?"  
  
"We're moving on. You with her and me...with..."  
  
"You didn't answer me," he said, with seriousness. "Tell me. Do you still think about me? Do you think of the way I felt inside of you."  
  
She knew she should feel offended. It was behavior she wouldn't accept from any other man except him. "David," she said, as tears rolled down her cheeks. "We can't talk like this any more. It's too painful."  
  
"Being without you is painful."  
  
Gillian realized that he was crying. "David, I love you so much but we can't...keep doing this. It's not fair to us or to others. Somehow we have to move on."  
  
"How do you move on from someone you've loved for half your life?"  
  
Gillian could hear her own breath coming in stops and starts. It felt as if a boulder were sitting on her chest, cracking open her heart and leaking it's contents. She struggled to form words. "I don't know. But the love we have for each other, the love will always be there, David. It just has to evolve into something else. We do this all the time. We always leave the door open for one more time, one more chance but at some point, we can't. We have to learn to stop doing this to ourselves. We're torturing ourselves. We can't work. We've tried for so long. It doesn't matter if we love each other, David. We have to learn to move on."  
  
"We're linked, Gillian," he said. "I know you inside and out and no one can be like you. I know what it feels like to slide inside of you. I know every sound you make. Every mood. No one can do what you do to me. No one can touch me like you do. Smile at me like you do. And there's no one I can love like you."  
  
She waited for him to continue. She grabbed at the tissue box beside her bed, wiping at her silent tears.  
  
"Someone told me that we were eternally doomed," he chuckled. "Because we're both Leo's and that two Leo's can't be together. That we're drawn together because we're soul mates but we're too much alike. We both need to be in control. That we tear each other down and wound each other."  
  
She licked her lips as she sat in the dark. "I've been told that on more than one occasion myself."  
  
"I think that explains it. I think they're right. But I don't care. Let the universe stand against us. I still want you."  
  
He waited for her reply but she was silent.  
  
He tipped his glass to his tongue, drinking the very last drop of it's contents. "It's funny," he said. "All the women in my life have had to accept one fact."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"That they were second in my heart. That you are always first. That I love them but I'm in love with you."  
  
She swiped at her tears "Maybe that's where we need to change things, David."  
  
"I can't," he sighed. "I can't stop loving you."  
  
She broke down into muffled wails. He listened at her cries. He waited until she had settled down. "Don't ask me to stop loving you, Gillian. Because I can't."  
  
She covered her mouth, trying to muffle her own cries, afraid she would wake her kids. "I can't either."  
  
There was a long pause as she listened to him breathing. "I'm gonna go," he said, finally. "I know I shouldn't have called. I know I made you cry again. I'm good at that. Making you cry."  
  
"You make me laugh too. You are the only one that can make me laugh the way I do, David. Even in the pain, you somehow made me happy," she said.  
  
"And I hurt you and you hurt me. That's what we do. We love and we lose. Maybe I'll put those words in the next album."  
  
"Maybe...", she smiled. "Maybe."  
  
"I love you, Gillian."  
  
"I love you too, David."  
  
She heard him sigh. Gillian could tell that he didn't want to hang up. She heard him return to a drunken rendition of his song. "Unconditional love decays, " he sang. "Only fossilized hearts can break," he sighed. "I got lost...In a half life."  
  
"Go to sleep, David," she said, wiping at her eyes and nose with the tissues. "You've got a concert to get ready for tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, okay," he whispered. "Good Bye, Gillian."  
  
"Good Bye, David."  
  
She punch the button and stared at her phone. She slid down beneath the covers and closed her eyes. She could practically feel his arms around her. She sighed. She could feel the tension in her body and she knew it wouldn't go away any time soon. She turned to her code-locked drawer and opened it, pulling out her toy, one they'd had modeled after him when they were still together. She made use of it whenever she got frustrated and at this moment, she was more than frustrated. She flicked the button and listened to the nearly silent hum of her vibrating dildo. Her breast were aching and she could feel a tingling between her legs. She would curse him for causing her to feel this way but instead closed her eyes and shifted, so she could slide the toy down and let him enter her.  
  
David sat back against the headboard, listening to the choppiness of the waves as the ship bobbed in the waters. He laid back down and closed his eyes, picturing Gillian in his mind, his hand working hard on his erection in his pants. He pulled out the full length of himself and began to yank it feverishly as he pictured her moist mouth wrapped around him. "I'll never stop loving you," he whispered. "Never."  
  
The End


End file.
